TWOFOLD
by wanderer123456789
Summary: Well, it's a SakuraxSir Kakashi. the setting's in the modern world but Sakura's still Sir Kakashi's student. she's a girl with adouble personality. she's a campus... slut? but that's because she wants to be popular but at home, she's different, she's not
1. Chapter 1

Me: Hi! This is a Kaka-saku fan fiction. Well, I always thought and Imagined what it would be like if Kakashi were to fall in love with Sakura and vice versa. Wouldn't it be complicated coz Sakura's Kakashi's student?

**I changed the settings **if you guys don't mind. I transferred the guys to the modern day. Sakura's still Kakashi's student, she's 17 and Kakashi sensei's 28… anyway, just check it out and judge it yourself. I'm merely writing this fanfic for myself. Oie, visit my blog don't expect too much coz it's just really a simple blog. CIAO!

P.S. I'll be trying to update every week.

Chapter 1.

"Don't…" she panted when he tried to unbutton her uniform. They were at the back of the school where no one can see them. "What's wrong…" he panted as well then continued to kiss her, "This is what you want isn't it?" the raven haired asked, pulling her closer, his hand at the back of her head to deepen the kiss. "Sasuke…" Sakura whimpered then kissed him.

Kakashi can't believe it, his first day in Hokage High school and the first thing he sees is two children making out at the back of the school… CLASSIC-- he remembered the old days, when he used to do that himself and smiled. This'll be his first Faculty act in his new work place.

He faked a cough and the two lovebirds separated, they didn't seem to be surprised in anyway, their expressions were like, 'okay we're caught… again.' and they started to leave.

"Excuse me you two, where do you think you're going?"

"To class." The raven haired said as he passed him.

"I don't think so." he said as casually and as relaxed as the raven haired guy said it, he also stared at the 5'7 pink haired girl who was wiping lipstick from her flushed face and putting on a new sheen- beautiful, he thought, too bad she's a student… she shook his head, "Don't you know the consequence of cutting class and what you two just did? That's called PDA."

"That's why we did it here," Sasuke said then whispered 'asshole', Kakashi didn't miss the insolence and he just smiled cockily.

"Just shut up Uchiha and let me handle this." The pink haired girl walked past Sasuke, pushing him aside by his chest so she now stood between him and Kakashi.

"Gomen for his rudeness Sensei, we didn't know what we were doing…" she said in her pitiful voice, batting her eyelashes softly-- sweet-talking him. He knew she was lying and he cocked his eyebrow.

"Please let us go just this once…" she actually purred, "We promise, we wouldn't… do it… again."

She looked deep into his eyes and he smiled in amusement.

Kakashi didn't want to waste the girl's effort in charming him into letting them go and so he did.

That first encounter with the girl with pink hair gave Kakashi the impression that most of the girls in school are like her but when he reached his first class everybody was normal, Hokage H.S girls were normal, energetic, and NORMAL. There were the cheerleaders who are obviously like the girl earlier but that's normal. There were shy ones, talkative ones, athletes, active ones and the dorks.

"How's your first day Kakashi?" Iruka asked, the two were having lunch at their desks. "Well, I barely survived." Iruka laughed, "No offense but when you applied I thought you'd never survive the first day. Judging by your appearance, you don't look like you're going to teach… more like the party goer or the… If I know better, you're just here to hook up with the teenagers." It was Kakashi's turn to laugh, "I'm too careful. I won't screw high school kids. And besides, I'm just here because of my brother,"

"Your brother?" Iruka asked

"He's getting married you know. His soon to be wife's lives here so he's moving in. She's the one who suggested that I try teaching here, told me that I might like it before landing a job as a college professor. Her child's studying here, she's bragging about how her child was advanced by a year, and I found out that the kid's in y 2 o'clock class." Kakashi explains as he turned the page of his 'Come come paradise' book.

"Really. Well, that's nice. But tell the kid to be careful. Some advanced students here are not doing so well. I think it's because they think they can handle it and they relax."

Kakashi nodded unconsciously.

Meanwhile, Sakura and her friends Ino and the other cheerleaders were walking down the hallway towards their class. "I heard you and Sasuke were caught making out this morning. What happened to Rock Lee?" Sakura smiled, she was once again the center of the conversation and she's loving every moment of it. She wore her hair up with sticks in a seductive manner that the pink strands were just hanging and bouncing. She wore heavy make up, and her uniform was fashionably unbuttoned to show her generous cleavage.

"I got tired of him. And besides, I had my eyes on Uchiha since I got here." she winked at one of the hot guys she saw on the way.

Yumi, another blonde spoke, "I bet you charmed your way out of the situation."

"It wasn't that hard. I think the teacher's new so he wasn't hard on his first day." anyway, let's not talk about it. Sakura remembered the face of the professor that caught them… he doesn't look like a teacher and she wager that he's not fit to be a teacher and that's for sure. They reached their room and the girls went to their places, Sakura spotted Neji- one of the hottest spots in Campus- at the back of the room sitting alone.

"What's up Neji." Sakuragi greeted then sat beside him. If she could bag him, it would do a great deal to her collection and once again amaze the girls. "I heard your break up with Lee." Neji said sympathetically. "Well," she started, "That's just how life is. But I'm ready to move on…" she said, of course she's ready to move on, they were only together for a month, he's her August. "How about you Neji, going out with anybody?" she smiled at him sweetly, it won't change her plans if ever he's going out with anyone, "No." then he continued, "Sakura, you wanna go watch the game tonight? We're against the Leaf Highschool."

"Of course. I'd love to, I've never seen you play soccer before--- Aww…" she gently cried. "I think I caught something in my eye… do you mind?" it was an old trick but who cares as long the guy brought it. Neji held her face between his hands, his thumb opening her eye wider and he blew.

"Excuse me. Could the two of you separate please? I can't concentrate with lovers cuddling in my class." Kakashi interrupted and his eyebrows went up in amusement when he again saw the Pink-haired girl AGAIN with a guy… a DIFFERENT guy. What a player.

Sakura's eyes widened in shock when she saw who interrupted her and for the second time in a day. She got an idea on what kind of first and second impression she must have made. Oh well. She stood up and went to her proper seat. She saw the amusement in his eyes and she smiled back at him.

"I'm Hatake Kakashi. As you must've noticed Mr. Yugi Oh resigned last week so I'll be your new geography teacher. Any questions?" he was amazed at how many hands were raised… mostly females and he chuckled, "Yes? You, with the blonde hair."

"Yamanaka Ino," she said her name, "I was just thinking… how old are you sensei?"

"Just turned 28. Anything else? Yes?"

"Are you with somebody right now?"

"What do you think?"

"I hope not." the class hooted and he smiled his devilish smile.

"You guys don't want me getting fired on my first day do you?" and the girls cried NO!

Sakura found the introduction interesting, she must admit that the new professor was hot but his effects to the girls, she found out, was much more interesting.

"I'm going to call attendance, Fu Chien,"

"Present."

"Aira Chu." --"Here", "Rei Hideki"---"Present Sensei"--- ………………………… "Haruno, Sakura."

His eyes widened in REAL shock when the pink haired girl raised her pen for attendance then again turned to the girl she was talking to. He just couldn't believe it,

Flashbacl 

"You should meet her," his older brother Jaraiya told him, the his future wife TSunade added, "That daughter is a straight A student from kindergarten to first year high school, she's now in fourth year you know, she got accelerated and didn't need to take up 2nd year… but her grades started dropping, but I'm not worried, she's trying to get it back up."

"Don't worry Tsunade," the white haired Jaraiya said, "It must be hard for her to transfer schools, this is only her second year in Hokage, the kid can make it."

"DUH? She's my daughter isn't she?"

That got them a laugh from kakashi, "I would like to see a younger version of you."

tSunade shook her head, "She's nothing like me, she's not a loud mouth, she doesn't gamble. She's a SIMPLE girl. Quiet at times and shy but she speaks her mind."

"Yeah, one time let's all go out. The whole family."

"I agree. Sake anyone?" tSunade asked.

end

'SIMPLE?' he thought, he was now looking at her, that seducing chit- is simple? I doubt her mother knows what she's doing in school. He started his class and a few minutes later his attention was caught by a group of girls talking at the back and he didn't have to guess for he knew that it was Tsunade's daughter's group.

"Excuse me ladies, if you don't want to listen, might as well step out of this room." he eyed the pink haired girl then started to speak, "Ms. Haruno, could you tell me how geography affects the political development of a country."

"How can I answer the question when you haven't even discussed it yet." Sakura knew that he was trying to humiliate her, a typical tactic of a teacher to punish his student. She and her friends were talking about him, somehow, her friends were all whispering on how hot he is.

"I haven't? okay, Hinata, do you mind helping her out?"

Hinata stood up and answered he question. "That's right. Okay, get a piece of paper and we'll have a short test."

She quickly reacted, "But! You haven't discussed that much yet!" she said, and kakashi remembered Sunade's words "she's shy" Hn.

"I'll be asking you questions that Mr. Yugi-Oh had discussed with you. Number 1."

2 B continued… Sucks? Well, don't worry, I admit that I really suck in making intro chapters, but promise u guys that later chapters will be… fantastic? Well, just wait and C. I know my weaknesses AND my strengths. BLAH! Haha. Cge! Merry Christmas U Guys.


	2. Sorry 4 sum mistakes!

sorry for the late reply, I wasn't home these past few days and I didn't bring my laptop wid me! Gomen! HAPPY NEW YEAR! Hope U took care of your weight! CIAO!

"How can I answer the question when you haven't even discussed it yet." Sakura knew that he was trying to humiliate her, a typical tactic of a teacher to punish his student. She and her friends were talking about him, somehow, her friends were all whispering on how hot he is.

"I haven't? okay, Hinata, do you mind helping her out?"

Hinata stood up and answered he question. "That's right. Okay, get a piece of paper and we'll have a short test."

She quickly reacted, "But! You haven't discussed that much yet!" she said, and kakashi remembered Sunade's words "she's shy" Hn.

"I'll be asking you questions that Mr. Yugi-Oh had discussed with you. Number 1.…………"

**2FOLD:CHAPTER 2.**

It was dinner time at Sakura's household but she isn't there. She somehow got herself excused by telling a half truth reason and her mom bought it. "So, you found an apartment already?" Jiraiya asked, "Where?"

"Down the street, there's a cheap apartment for rent there. The Union Apartment?"

"Oh Kakashi!" Sunade blurted, "It's not safe there. Thieves and robbers are all around the place… PLUS, they don't have good food, and it's not clean there. Roaches and rats are everywhere: Jiraiya slept there for a night and the place almost collapsed because of his snoring! it's a disaster waiting to happen."

"You're exaggerating Sunade." Jiraiya said in defense for his snoring,

"Am I? Listen Kakashi, You could stay here if you want. We have 4 bed rooms and the house is big enough for the four of us."

"Thanks for the offer, but no thanks. But I'll keep that in mind. If I don't survive one night there, I'm going straight here." Kakashi said.

"It's up to you brother." Jiraiya asked,

"So Kakashi," Sunade started, "Have you met my daughter?"

Kakashi's eyes came alive, if she only knew that what he knows. "No, not yet," he lied, he doesn't know what to say about Sakura, maybe there's a reason why she's pretending to be somebody else when she's at home. The dinner ended and he went home.

and he didn't survive the night in his apartment 

Aside from being a Geography teacher, Kakashi's also teaching P.E and that's how he heard one of the boys' conversation that somehow disappointed him. "You went out with Haruno?" Lee asked Neji. "So what?" The long haired answered, "So, did you score?" all the guys were around them now.

"Not yet. What do you care if I… never mind."

"When we went out, we did it almost every week and I'm telling you, she's really good. Of course, it's out of the question because I'm obviously not her first." All the boys hooted,

"You're the man LEE!" One of the guys shouted,

"I can't even get her to look at me…" another one said.

"How'd you do it?"

"…..

"Blah…."

Kakashi shook his head then started his class.

---8888---

Sakura received her geography quiz and her eyes nearly popped out of her head. D-! She'd never had a D- in geography before, it doesn't matter if she studied or not for Mr. Yugi-Oh always gave his students high grades. Oh man, Oh man, Oh man. Her mom would be utterly disappointed, she saw her disappointment when she saw her B- and she promised that she'll get her grades up especially now that she'll be graduating and a D- wouldn't look good on her card grade.

"You can easily remedy that Sakura." Miyo said in her bossy voice when she saw Sakura's grades.

"What did you get?"

"B- of course. Hinata was EVER so willing to le me copy from her."

_It's not fair! Cheating never crossed my mind!_

Suzuna, the brunette, the pep squad's co-captain added, "Plus, if you get Hatake Sensei to give in, then that must mean that you can get any man you want."

At the end of Kakashi's class Sakura stayed behind-- along with her friends, but they were by the door watching what will happen. Sakura checked her hair, pulled her skirts higher to reveal long stems, she placed a pink gloss over her lipstick, some blush and perfume. She unbuttoned the top of her uniform and she took a deep breath before she entered the room.

Kakashi looked up to see who just entered the room and he was stunned at the figure who slowly approached him. She was smiling at him when she came to a stop in front of him.

Sakura glanced at the door and saw her friends peeping. What she's going to do is really dangerous and… she can't even imagine herself seducing a Faculty member, but he doesn't look like a teacher, she remembered, and he doesn't act like one, and many students will do this to him, or they've done it already. AND SO, she gained her confidence back.

"Good afternoon sensei." she started.

"What can I do for you Haruno?"

"I was just thinking if you could just give me another chance. I can't have a D- in my record you see." She smiled seductively then bent lower, leaning hands on the table. She glanced at the door and saw her friends.

"Why would I give you that chance?"

"I told you Sensei, I can't have a D in my record." Kakashi couldn't help but glance at her generous cleavage, Damn this kid. He forced to shift his gaze somewhere else and there he saw her friends peeping through the door, and he smiled, he stood up, she looked up at him then gasped when he neared his face to hers, nose to nose. "Fix yourself first before seeing me Ms. Lee."

"This is my fixed self, sir." she glanced at the door and saw her friends giving her thumbs ups (?) they must be thinking that he too was flirting with her, it was almost 4:00, cheering practice and her friends would be going, she's waiting and waiting, she really SHOULD speak to him about her grades… properly, and so after 5 minutes the girls bade farewell and signaled her to follow. She sighed. Kakashi saw the expression on Sakura's face when her friends left, relief? He cannot tell. Then in a breeze the tension around them changed and so did her aura. She buttoned her uniform properly and started to speak, "Kakashi sensei, how can I pull my grades up? I mean, there must be some kind of project that you could give me? I'm desperate. I can't have a that kind of grade or no good college would accept me for scholarship." he was utterly amazed, her transformation was… fascinating, she spoke so fast and precise and with no hint of seduction.

"You fascinate me Ms. Lee," he said honestly but Sakura found it rude.

"I'm not here to fascinate YOU Sir Kakashi. I'm here to talk about my grades."

"Really?" he raised his eyebrow the stood up so she was looking UP at him. "I thought for a second there that you were planning to seduce me, why the sudden change of mind? I'm open to the invitation." she nearly gasped-- the NERVE!

"I find you really intriguing Sakura," she frowned at the use of her name,

Kakashi was enjoying their little chat, he could see that Sakura was frowning, he's getting into her nerves, well, she deserves it for tricking her mother and all men in Campus. He doesn't know the game that she's playing but he's going to find that out. "Give me a 50 page report in Japan's History. Summarized and WRITTEN by YOU"

"50? You must be joking, I don't have time to write a 50 page report--"

"But you have time for your little boyfriends right? Why don't you slash half of them out of your schedule then."

"You don't have any business with my schedule, Japan's HISTORY isn't even related to Geography."

"Then you should do a hundred page report on that. So that you can find out MORE on how they are related. I expect that by Friday Haruno, Sayonara."

---+---

After school… at a bar in the city.

"You are the best Sakura, we knew that you could charm him into getting the grade that you want." One of Sakura's popular friends praised, drinking a Tequila shot. "Nani! I didn't even put any effort on that." she chuckled, downing a glass of Drambuie then she saw a hot senior, 22 year-old Yakushi Kabuto, from Konoha College. They got acquainted in one of Ino… or is it Ten ten's party and they danced but her mom called and asked her to go home and that was it. He didn't even ask for her number! The white haired cutie saw her and she smiled, raising a shot of tequila in his direction and drinking it. She saw him talk to his friends and go her way, then she smiled to herself,

"Hi Kabuto…" Ino greeted and Kabuto smiled at them.

"Wanna dance Sakura-chan?" he asked and Saura got up, "See you later girls." and they went to the dance floor and danced. She's a little tipsy but it's not bothering her, she's not driving and it helped a lot in her little lie. She told her friends that Kakashi fell for her and changed her grades, she of course didn't tell them that she was given a project--- which she asked by herself.

"Is there any problem? You look like you might get sick." Kabuto asked in his deep voice.

"Are you kidding me?" she grabbed a martini from a passing waiter, "I'm enjoying myself." then she hugged Kabuto while they danced.

Meanwhile, Kakashi entered the bar with his friends Nidaime (the second Hokage), Gai, and Genma.

"So, how's your first week Kakashi SENSEI?" Nidaime asked crudely.

"It was fine, the school's nice and I find some things… Intriguing AND puzzling." he answered, scanning the dance floor for any interesting female.

"Sakura," Kabuto started, "Do you remember that night in Ten ten's party? When you ran off and barely even said goodbye? I mean, I didn't even get your number."

"Well? Why didn't you ask Ten ten then?" she questioned back, staring into his eyes and he stared back.

"I tried but I couldn't find her and we left right away. Anyway, it's good to have you in my arms again." Sakura blushed, Kabuto's popular for being the lady's man or a womanizer and she could see how well he works. She didn't know how it happened but one second they were just staring and then they were kissing. Kabuto made way through the crowd and then they were in a room.

"Oie Kakashi, are you just going to sit there? Nidaime and Gai are there already, partying with hot women." Genma said

"What?" Kakashi asked absentmindedly, he just spotted the interesting girl he wasn't expecting to see. "Yea, well…. You go ahead…"

"O-kay." then he was gone with a blonde beside him.

_Well, well, well… what a girl, indeed_. He shook his head when he saw her partner this time, it was Yakushi Kabuto, another player. Kakashi knows him because they went to the same school together, Konoha College, he was in College and Kabuto was in Highschool, so he knows the reputation the man earned, witty in school, in sports and notoriously witty when it comes to women- or girls. Stealing his (kakashi's) friend's women and then breaking up with them. And now he's into Sakura and the little girl has no idea what she's got herself into… Kakashi gave that a second thought……

He frowned the second he saw their lips met then a minute later they disappeared. He doesn't like what the little girl's doing, maybe she's just lost or… what the heck! He stood up and followed them, but he lost sight of them so he just had to look.

"Have another drink, Sakura-chan." Kabuto sat down beside the pink haired tipsy girl then handed her a drink, "I think I had enough." she whispered with a smile, and Kabuto smiled back, "Then make this your last one. Cheers," he held up his drink and they both drank it.

Kakashi frowned when he saw them, Sakura was lying on the couch, her blouse unbuttoned, with the infamous Kabuto above her, kissing her neck to her lips while caressing her thighs. She moaned when his right hand cupped the cheek of her ass and Kakashi gritted his teeth and could think of nothing but to barge in and predictably, he did- he's her UNCLE-BY-MARRIAGE anyway, even if they're not blood-related he has the right to DO SOMETHING. They stopped what they were doing and Kabuto stood up and looked at him. Sakura couldn't see who the man was, her vision was a little hazy, and the talk and yelling that happened didn't even register to her. He saw a white haired man, Kabuto? Lifting her and getting her out of there, he was sort of saying words to her in a hard tone.


	3. IMPORTANT!

\rtf1\ansi\ansicpg1252\deff0\deflang1033\fonttbl\f0\fnil\fcharset0 Times New Roman  
\viewkind4\uc1\pard\f0\fs20 HEY-HEY-HEY! IMPORTANT\par \par \par Minna! kakashi here doesnt have his mask on! USE YOUR IMAGINATION okay? I'll draw what he lookslike, just check it out in my BLOG.\par I'll tell you when i'm done with it.\par \par CIAO! wanderer\par 


End file.
